Los Grandes Cambios Se Forjan A Fuego Lento
by Albiku
Summary: Apesumbrado, decidió que acabar con Harry Potter, por mucho que deseara hacerlo, significaría no poder volver a ver a su hijo si lo mandaba lejos de allí. Con los labios firmemente apretados, Lucius se decidió. Potter debía vivir. HPDM Hiatus.
1. Prólogo

**LOS GRANDES CAMBIOS SE FORJAN A FUEGO LENTO**

**PRÓLOGO:**

Caminaba por los largos pasillos del oscuro y frío cuartel general de los Mortífagos.

Bajo su capa y máscara negras, alrededor de los ojos de Lucius Malfoy se adivinaban unas arrugas de profunda preocupación que nunca habían estado ahí, pero que últimamente se habían convertido en parte inherente a su rostro. Lord Voldemort lo había mandado llamar, y para algo importante, según le habían contado. Esperaba que no tuviera que ver con su hijo… Draco era un buen muchacho, y debía permanecer a toda costa fuera de ese horror que suponía ser un Mortífago. ¡Y, por Merlín, Draco solo tenía 20 años! No es que Lucius se arrepintiera de ser un Mortífago… no del todo, al menos. Seguía fiel al Señor Oscuro, pues compartía sus creencias. No es que estuviera de acuerdo con todo lo que el Señor Oscuro hacía… ni mucho menos con el hecho de tener que actuar como un sirviente (¡Él! ¡Un Malfoy!). Pero era lo mejor que tenían en contra de esos hijos de muggles que se empeñaban en poblar el mundo mágico con su incompetencia y sus "mugglerías".

De todas formas, Lucius estaba empezando a pensar que las cosas podían llevarse de otra forma menos… sangrienta, cuanto menos. Comenzaba a hartarse de la guerra que se llevaba a cabo en el mundo mágico entre el bando de Voldemort y el bando llamado comúnmente "de la luz". Ya era tarde para él, no podría escapar de todo eso, y cuando uno se equivocaba tenía que ser consecuente y aceptar su castigo… pero su hijo, su único hijo, la mayor luz que su vida contemplaba… no dejaría que se manchara las manos sirviendo a otro, como había hecho él. No. Si era necesario, mandaría a Draco lejos, lo haría parecer muerto a ojos del mundo mágico y lo mezclaría con esos asquerosos muggles antes de dejar que Voldemort le pusiera la vista encima.

De hecho, ya había hecho muchos preparativos frente a la posibilidad de que Draco tuviera que escapar; entre otros, ciertos tejemanejes con el dinero que su hijo necesitaría para vivir solo. Y si esto pasaba, si Draco escapaba, entonces Voldemort tendría que perder la guerra. Tendría que perderla para que su hijo pudiera volver. Si era necesario, Lucius se uniría a esos cabezas huecas de la Orden del Fénix, con tal de que su hijo estuviera a salvo. Tanto él como su esposa, Narcissa Malfoy, estaban de acuerdo en ese punto. Y sabía que su hijo también lo estaba, que Draco no deseaba unirse a ese despropósito, que prefería cualquier otra cosa. Hasta aliarse con "el idiota engreído de Harry Potter", según palabras textuales de su hijo.

Por fin llegó ante la puerta que le llevaría frente a Lord Voldemort, y antes de entrar se dispuso a cerrar su mente. No tenía ninguna intención de dejar a Voldemort adivinar los planes que tenía para Draco.

Por fin, tras unos segundos, Lucius tocó a la puerta suavemente.

- Entra, Lucius. – contestó la voz fría del Señor Oscuro, amortiguada por la capa de madera de la puerta que se interponía entre su cuerpo y el cuerpo de uno de sus mejores Mortífagos.

Lucius no se hizo de rogar, y entró. No era bueno hacer esperar a Lord Voldemort. Para nadie, ni siquiera para él.

- ¿Me mandó llamar, mi Señor? – preguntó Lucius, avanzando hacia el Lord por una gruesa alfombra de color negro que cubría todo el suelo de la tétrica y fría sala, e inclinándose levemente ante él.

- Oh, sí. – contestó Voldemort con una maquiavélica sonrisa. – Sí.

Lucius esperó, temiéndose lo peor.

- Hace ya tiempo que estoy considerando ofrecerte una recompensación por tus fieles y útiles servicios. – dijo Voldemort. – Así que me preguntaba cuando traerás al joven Draco a mi presencia, mi fiel compañero. Estoy deseoso de concederle su oportunidad de servir a la causa, pues supongo que nada será para ti más gratificante que ver a Draco siguiendo tus pasos… ¿o me equivoco?

Lucius reprimió los pensamientos desesperados que comenzaban a formarse en su mente. No. Ahora tenía que concentrarse, tenía que lograr sacar a su hijo de ese embrollo, y para eso debía conservar la vida… Si Voldemort detectaba su reticencia a aportar a su hijo para la dichosa guerra, era hombre muerto.

- Gracias, mi Lord. – dijo inclinándose, con la voz más fría que pudo conseguir. – Lo traeré cuando usted lo ordene, y nada me complacería más. Desde que terminó el colegio, mi hijo ha estado ansioso de enfrentarse al honor que supone servirle.

- Me alegro de oír eso. – dijo el Lord, con un gesto de asentimiento. – Tráemelo en una semana, Lucius. Tendrá su oportunidad.

- Como ordene, mi Señor. – contestó Lucius, inclinando la cabeza. - ¿Debo marcharme ya?

- Espera… debo comentarte un asunto de vital importancia. – murmuró Voldemort, mientras, con un leve movimiento de varita, convocaba varios hechizos de privacidad en la puerta de la estancia. – Se trata de Harry Potter.

Lucius levantó una ceja, sorprendido, pero evitó que su sorpresa trascendiera a la máscara que ocultaba su rostro. Esperó a que Voldemort volviera a hablar.

- Se está convirtiendo en una gran molestia, Lucius. – comentó Voldemort. – Desde que ese estúpido niño terminó el colegio, sus entrenamientos y sus andanzas me han provocado más de un quebradero de cabeza. Debe morir. De inmediato.

- Si, mi Señor. – afirmó Lucius, no muy seguro de adónde llevaría ésta sorprendente conversación. - ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarle, Señor?

- Verás… - comenzó Voldemort. – He decidido que ya es hora de dejar atrás mi deseo de matarlo personalmente. Con tal de verlo muerto, me basta. Así, he decidido relegar la molesta tarea a mis dos mejores Mortífagos.

El sonido de alguien tocando a la puerta, interrumpió la explicación.

- Ah, Severus… pasa, pasa. – Invitó el Lord.

Un enmascarado Severus Snape entró y avanzó hacia ellos, mirando inquisitoriamente tanto a Lucius como a Voldemort. Cuando llegó a la altura de Lucius se inclinó y espero a que Voldemort hablara.

- Como estaba comentándole a Lucius aquí presente – prosiguió Voldemort. –, quiero ver a Potter muerto. Sea como sea, y a cualquier precio. Y ahí es donde entráis vosotros dos.

Lucius y Severus se miraron de reojo, antes de volver a centrar su atención en el Señor Oscuro.

- Matadlo. – ordenó Voldemort, con odio. – Matadlo, y os recompensaré de forma que nunca olvidéis que tenéis el favor de Lord Voldemort. Fallad, y sufriréis un terrible castigo. Sois mis mejores Mortífagos… no me decepcionéis.

Un pesado silencio cargado de amenazas cayó sobre la estancia. Lucius y Severus se inclinaron, aceptando la misión.

- Marchaos ya. – los despidió Voldemort, con un ademán impaciente. – Y cuando tengáis un plan, hacédmelo saber de inmediato y pondré toda lo que necesitéis a vuestra disposición.

- Si, mi Señor. – susurraron los dos hombres, y tras inclinarse brevemente, salieron de la estancia rápidamente.

Lord Voldemort quedó solo en la sala, pensando. Pensando en el muchacho al que acababa de condenar a muerte, pues no tenía duda de que Lucius y Severus lo matarían. Pensando en cómo odiaba a ese muchacho… y en cómo lo temía.

Si, Lord Voldemort estaba asustado.

Asustado de un muchacho que, día a día, se hacía más y más fuerte. Asustado de un muchacho que había escapado repetidas veces de entre sus garras, hazaña que hasta ahora nadie había conseguido. Asustado del que, como se había profetizado, tenía el poder de derrotarlo. Ese miedo… ese terror inconfesable era lo que lo había llevado a tomar la decisión de delegar la tarea de asesinarlo a otras manos. Porque Lord Voldemort no tenía ninguna intención de morir.

Ninguna en absoluto.

Mientras caminaban de nuevo por los tenebrosos y helados pasillos del cuartel, Lucius y Severus no se dirigieron la palabra el uno al otro. Cuando llegaron a la estancia habilitada para la desaparición (pues no se podía aparecer o desaparecer en otra zona del cuartel), Lucius miró de frente a Severus.

- Te espero en Malfoy Manor ésta noche. – murmuró. – Tenemos cosas importantes que tratar.

Snape asintió brevemente, y se desapareció. Lucius no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

Ya en su estudio, una lujosa habitación de mediano tamaño en Malfoy Manor, el patriarca de los Malfoy se sirvió un whisky de fuego mientras pensaba en qué hacer, tanto con su hijo como con Potter.

Comenzó a caminar por la habitación de un lado a otro, mientras paseaba su vista por las grandes e inmaculadas estanterías repletas de libros de artes oscuras, por los grandes ventanales cubiertos por cortinas negras, por los muebles de madera de cerezo y los lujosos sillones de piel. Se sentó en su cómoda silla, también de piel, tras la ordenada mesa donde guardaba sus objetos personales más preciados, y enterró la cabeza entre sus manos.

Apesumbrado, decidió que acabar con Harry Potter, por mucho que deseara hacerlo, significaría no poder volver a ver a su hijo si lo mandaba lejos de allí. Porque acabar con Potter significaría el fin de la guerra a favor de la oscuridad, y si Voldemort ganaba y Draco volvía, el Señor Oscuro acabaría con su familia solo por el hecho de que le hubieran mentido. Mentirle, para Voldemort, era lo mismo que traicionarle. Y más si la mentira incluía desobedecer una orden directa, como era la de llevar a su hijo ante Voldemort.

Con los labios firmemente apretados, Lucius se decidió.

Potter debía vivir.

Pero… ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo engañar al mundo mágico haciendo creer a todos, incluso a Lord Voldemort, que Potter estaba muerto? ¿Cómo mantener al cabezota de Potter fuera de esa guerra? Porque Potter nunca aceptaría fingir su muerte ante todos para luego desaparecer, dejando a sus amigos luchando solos.

¡Estúpido niño! Siempre poniendo dificultades a todo el mundo.

¿Qué hacer?

Tras dos copas de whisky de fuego más, Lucius trazó un plan. Un plan que, si funcionaba, mantendría todo en su lugar. Pero para llevarlo a cabo necesitaría ayuda… la ayuda del que debía ser su cómplice en la muerte de Potter.

Severus Snape.

¿Se avendría el maestro de pociones a ayudarle? Lucius siempre había sospechado que Snape tenía más que ver con Dumbledore que con Voldemort. Pero, ¿se atrevería a ir en contra de una orden tan directa como la que Voldemort les había dado?

Debía hacerlo, pensó Lucius. Si no, él estaría solo, y entonces si que ya no habría forma de llevar a cabo su plan…

No. Snape lo haría. Seguro.

Si no por Potter, ni por la estúpida Orden del Fénix, lo haría por Draco. Por su ahijado. Por el que era como un hijo para él.

Oh, si. Severus Snape accedería, costara lo que costara.

Una suave campana le avisó de que alguien intentaba acceder a la red flu. Su magia le identificó: era Severus Snape.

- ¡¡Mimky!! – llamó el patriarca de los Malfoy, y una servicial elfina doméstica se apareció en el despacho.

- ¿Qué manda el amo, señor? – preguntó, con su aguda voz.

- Haz pasar al señor Severus Snape y condúcelo aquí. – ordenó. – Cuando lo hayas traído, ve a por Draco. Quiero que esté presente.

- Si, amo. – contestó la elfina, con una reverencia, y acto seguido desapareció.

Lucius se levantó y se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero, ya que ahí era donde normalmente se reunía cuando tenía "cuestiones de trabajo" que atender. Pasó su largo dedo por la pequeña mesa en el centro de los cuatro sillones, pensando en la mejor forma de enfocar el asunto. Al final, se le ocurrió un plan. Lucius esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia, y, tras convocar varios poderosos hechizos de confidencialidad, se reclinó en su asiento muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

Tras unos minutos, Mimky tocó suavemente a la puerta para anunciar a su invitado.

- Ah, Severus… - musitó Lucius, levantándose y avanzando para estrecharle la mano. – Estaba esperando a que llegaras.

Snape le estrechó la mano firmemente, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- Supongo que querrás planear lo de Potter. – comentó el maestro de pociones con semblante inescrutable.

- Si… y no. – contestó Lucius. – Pero me temo que tendrás que esperar hasta que venga Draco para escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir.

- ¿Draco? – preguntó Snape, mirándolo inquisidoramente. - ¿Qué tiene que ver tu hijo en esto?

Antes de que Lucius pudiera responder, Mimky volvió a tocar a la puerta para anunciar al primogénito y heredero de los Malfoy.

- Adelante, Draco. – dijo Lucius, con una breve sonrisa.

Con su mirada gris, fría y altiva, y su rubio cabello enmarcando ordenadamente su rostro, Draco Malfoy entró en el estudio.

- Hola, padrino. – saludó cariñosamente a Snape, para después dirigir su atención hacia su progenitor. - ¿Me llamabas, padre?

- Si, Draco. – contestó Lucius. – Por favor, sentaos los dos.

Severus y Draco tomaron asiento en dos de los cómodos sillones, y Lucius hizo lo mismo en frente de ellos. El patriarca de los Malfoy les miró brevemente antes de comenzar con lo que tenía que decir.

- Severus… - comenzó. – Quiero que sepas que estás bajo un potente hechizo de confidencialidad. Cualquier cosa que oigas aquí no podrá ser repetida a nadie más que a nosotros dos y a mi mujer, Narcissa.

Snape asintió imperturbable.

- Antes de que llegaras, - comenzó Lucius. - el Señor Tenebroso me ha ordenado algo. Algo que tanto Narcissa y yo como Draco temíamos. Algo que no queremos bajo ningún concepto que ocurra.

La tez nívea de Draco, ya bastante pálida de por sí, se asemejó por un momento a la de un muerto, mientras sus ojos, siempre inescrutables, dejaban asomar un profundo sentimiento de terror. Severus, habiéndose percatado de la reacción de su ahijado, miró interrogativamente a Lucius.

- ¿Quiere iniciarle? – preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

- N-no… - susurró Draco. – P-padre, yo no…

- Silencio, Draco. – amonestó Lucius, instando a su hijo a guardar las formas. – Si, Severus. Quiere iniciarle.

Y, por un breve momento, la mente de Draco se nubló.

- ¿Debo asumir que no vas a permitir que eso ocurra? – preguntó Severus entrecerrando los ojos. – Siempre has dicho que mantendrías a tu hijo fuera de todo esto.

- Sí, Severus. Puedes asumirlo. – fue la contestación del patriarca de los Malfoy.

- Entonces, también debo asumir que no tienes ninguna intención de matar a ese niñato de Potter. – afirmó Snape.

- Asumes bien. – volvió a contestar Lucius Malfoy con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

- Entiendo. – murmuró Snape. – Y necesitas mi ayuda¿verdad?

- Si, la necesito.

Draco, cuyos ojos iban del rostro de su padrino al de su padre, comenzó a entrever de qué iba el asunto.

- ¿Os ordenó que matarais a Potter? – preguntó entrecortadamente, sorprendido. – Creí que su gran sueño era matarlo con sus propias manos.

- Lo era. – contestó Severus. – Hasta que intuyó que Potter se estaba haciendo más fuerte de lo que le conviene.

Draco le miró asombrado.

- Le teme. –afirmó Lucius. – Le teme tanto que prefiere delegar en nosotros antes que matarle él mismo.

- Vaya... – murmuró Draco. – Nunca hubiera pensado que ese loc… que el Señor Tenebroso pudiera temer al idiota de Potter.

- Llámale loco, si lo deseas. – sonrió Lucius. – Al fin y al cabo, vamos a pasarnos al bando contrario… se supone que es lo que debemos decir.

- ¿Vamos a luchar con la Orden del Fénix? – preguntó Draco levantando una ceja con incredulidad.

- No exactamente. – intervino Snape. - ¿Me equivoco, Lucius?

- De nuevo estás en lo cierto. – contestó éste dirigiendo una media sonrisa al ex profesor de Pociones. – La Orden nunca nos aceptaría, y menos después de la muerte de Dumbledore. Además, yo soy de la opinión de que debemos hacer las cosas de un modo más… sutil.

- Luchar en nuestro propio bando. – sentenció Draco. – Entiendo.

- Exacto, hijo. – afirmó Lucius, con una leve mirada de orgullo paternal. – Lord Voldemort ha de pensar que seguimos con él, y la Orden también.

- Pero hay una cosa que no entiendo. – murmuró Draco. – Si nadie va a saber que estamos en contra de Voldemort, cuando todo acabe iremos a Azkaban.

- No, hijo. – contestó Lucius.

- Tendremos a Potter de nuestra parte. – sonrió Snape. – Porque le habremos salvado la vida… y porque tú serás el que le traiga de vuelta.

Lucius miró a su amigo asombrado.

- ¿Estas practicando legeremancia conmigo? – preguntó enarcando una ceja con elegancia, gesto que había heredado (e incluso perfeccionado) su hijo.

- ¿Tú ves que la haya usado? - preguntó Snape de forma cortante, poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Es el único plan que tendría sentido, y mi mente, como ya sabes, es superior a la media.

- ¿Y de qué plan estamos hablando? – intervino Draco, temiendo que se embarcaran en una de sus extrañas conversaciones y se olvidaran del tema.

- Fingir la muerte de Potter. – contestó su padre, volviéndose hacia él. – Llevarlo lejos, al igual que a tí, de forma que le salvemos la vida. Mientras tanto, nosotros intentaremos averiguar la forma de debilitar al Señor Oscuro. Cuando llegue el momento, tú lo traerás de vuelta, y ese niño acabará con esta estúpida guerra. Y estará en deuda con nosotros.

- Será difícil. – opinó Snape. – Ese chico no va a fingir su muerte por las buenas.

- No. – contestó Lucius. – Será por las malas.

Draco y Severus observaron la sonrisa maquiavélica del patriarca de los Malfoy y comprendieron con una mezcla de asombro y regocijo lo que éste quería decirles.

Lucius Malfoy tenía un plan.

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Preparativos

**PREPARATIVOS:**

La noche hacía horas que había caído. Los animales nocturnos hacían sus vidas ajenos al caótico mundo de los humanos, ahora más o menos silenciado por la necesidad de descanso.

En medio de un pequeño bosque de Nueva Zelanda se alzaba una casa de gran tamaño construida en piedra, de aspecto muy antiguo. Más de treinta ventanas se divisaban desde la entrada principal, que constaba de un gran porche y una gruesa puerta de hierro con serpientes talladas y grandes tiradores en forma de colmillo.

Desde las ventanas se veía cómo la mayoría de las habitaciones se encontraban en completa oscuridad. De hecho, todas lo estaban, menos una.

Dentro de esa habitación, iluminada con brasas casi consumidas dispuestas en una gran chimenea de piedra muy ornamentada, se encontraba un muchacho de unos 20 años dormido sobre una gran cama de madera. Se movía, inquieto, bajo varias mantas color verde claro con adornos plateados. Su pelo rubio caía elegantemente sobre su frente tensa, y sus estilizadas manos aferraban con fuerza las mantas.

A su alrededor, a la tenue luz de la chimenea, se podía vislumbrar que la habitación era de mediano tamaño, con muebles antiguos de madera de caoba. A la derecha de la gran cama había un armario de gran tamaño. Por su puerta medio abierta se vislumbraban varios conjuntos de vestir bastante elegantes, perfectamente ordenados.

A la izquierda de la cama, sin embargo, había una pequeña mesita de noche sobre la que descansaba la varita del muchacho y un teléfono móvil; y más a la izquierda una cómoda con varios cajones y un espejo de cuerpo entero.

En la otra parte de la habitación había dos sillones alrededor de una pequeña mesa redonda de baja altura sobre la que había un ordenador portátil encendido y varias hojas de pergamino repletas de anotaciones codificadas e ilegibles.

El muchacho siguió agitándose en sueños, murmurando palabras inteligibles, hasta que el móvil de la mesita de noche comenzó a sonar.

Draco abrió sus ojos grises, sobresaltado, y se sentó en la cama. Malditos aparatos muggles… no creía que fuera a acostumbrarse nunca a ellos, eran realmente estridentes.

Restregándose los ojos, alargó la mano para coger el ruidoso aparato, y miró el nombre del remitente. Era un número, el número 2. Draco descolgó el teléfono y se lo pegó a la oreja.

- ¿Si? – respondió rápidamente.

- Todo preparado. – la suave voz de Snape se filtró por el altavoz. – En un par de días, el paquete llegará a tus manos.

- De acuerdo. – contestó Draco.

- ¿Cómo te las estás apañando? – preguntó su padrino, con un deje de preocupación en la voz que solo su ahijado había logrado escuchar en el monótono tono de voz del maestro de pociones.

- Bien. –contestó Draco, casi desafiante. Un resoplido sarcástico se escuchó desde el otro lado del teléfono, y Draco frunció el ceño.

- Como digas. –contestó Snape, divertido, imaginando los intentos de Draco de vivir como un muggle.

- ¿Vosotros? –preguntó Draco. - ¿Mamá y papá¿Cómo están?

- Trabajando duro, igual que yo. – contestó Snape, cortante. – Preocúpate por lo que te espera cuando llegue el paquete.

Draco dio un suspiro.

- Estoy deseando que llegue. – dijo con tono sarcástico.

- Draco… - dijo su padrino en tono de advertencia.

- Lo sé, lo sé… - suspiró Draco.

- Debes hacer un esfuerzo. – murmuró Snape. –Sabes que el paquete es frágil… y es muy importante, no podemos permitirnos perderlo.

- Vale, si, ya lo sé¿de acuerdo? – espetó Draco molesto. – Lo trataré lo mejor que pueda.

- Depende de ti que esto salga bien.

- Lo sé… - Draco se masajeó las sienes, y ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes.

- Cuídate¿vale? – dijo al fin Snape.

- Sabes que sí. – contestó Draco.

- Estaremos en contacto por correo electrónico. – dijo Snape, y tras un asentimiento por parte de Draco, colgó el teléfono.

El heredero de los Malfoy quedó en silencio unos instantes mirando al infinito. Al fin, esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Comienza el juego. – murmuró. Y no pudo volver a dormir.

* * *

Al otro lado del mundo, Lucius, sentado en uno de los sillones de su despacho, se masajeaba las sienes con un gesto idéntico al que su hijo había hecho unos momentos antes. Eran las 4:30 de la tarde en Londres, y acababa de llegar a la Mansión Malfoy desde que a las 11:00 de la mañana comenzara el funeral por su hijo, Draco. Por supuesto, era un funeral fingido… pero había que dar el pego ante muchos mortífagos, y ante Lord Voldemort en persona, así que había sido una mañana dura.

Su mujer, Narcissa, fingió no encontrarse en condiciones para asistir al funeral, ya que no dominaba la oclumancia tanto como su marido. No podían arriesgarse a que descubrieran que Draco estaba vivo y que no había sido asesinado por los aurores al encontrarse recabando información para el Señor Oscuro. Por supuesto, la excusa le sirvió a Narcissa… al fin y al cabo su hijo había muerto, era comprensible que no se encontrara con fuerzas para enfrentarse a ello.

Había sido difícil fingir toda la historia, ya que la misión había sido asignada a Avery y hubo que mover varios hilos. Primero, Lucius le pidió a Lord Voldemort que asignara esa misión a su hijo, ya que se lo había pedido expresamente porque quería hacer algo por la causa. Lord Voldemort, halagado, aceptó, y, tal y como Lucius esperaba, le encargó que avisara a Avery de que quedaba relegado de la misión.

Por supuesto, no hubo tal aviso al mortífago, sino que Snape siguió a Avery hasta el punto de encuentro con un espía del Ministerio y le echó un discreto encantamiento de cambio de apariencia parecido a los que normalmente se hacían para encubrir la personalidad, pero permanente y mucho más potente (un hechizo antiquísimo que habían encontrado en un polvoriento libro de artes oscuras). Acto seguido, un _confundus_bien dirigido provocó que Avery pensara de verdad que era Draco Malfoy. Con una sutil diferencia: ésta Draco Malfoy tenía la marca tenebrosa. Par a asegurarse de que acababa muerto, Snape convocó una maldición también muy antigua que nadie conocía para que el mortífago perdiera el sentido de la supervivencia y para aumentarle la temeridad. Era de esperar que se liara a Avadas con los aurores después de ésa última.

Por otra parte, Lucius avisó a los aurores (de forma anónima, por supuesto) de que se iba a producir un intercambio de información entre el mortífago Draco Malfoy (que estaba en búsqueda y captura) y un espía del ministerio, y nombró el lugar y la hora en que se iba a producir el encuentro. Por supuesto, hubo un interrogatorio completo por parte de los aurores para verificar la información, pero Lucius siempre había sido bueno en manipular datos para convencer a la gente.

Cuando todo estuvo preparado, Lucius se marchó a uno de los bares muggles, un tugurio de mala muerte en el que se reunía la peor calaña del mundo no mágico. Entre las sombras, eligió a su presa (un hombre que se jactaba de haber cometido tres violaciones), esperó hasta que el hombre estuvo completamente borracho, y lo siguió hacia afuera del bar. Tras echarle el encantamiento de cambio de apariencia permanente para que se mostrara como Avery, y aprovechando que se encontraban en un callejón oscuro y muy solitario por encontrarse alejado del centro de la ciudad, Lucius lo asesinó con un Avada bien dirigido.Por si las moscas, verificó que estaba muerto y se desapareció con él, dejándolo en un callejón en el centro de Londres para asegurarse de que lo encontraban pronto.

Por suerte, todo había salido bien. El verdadero Avery fue asesinado por los aurores con la apariencia de Draco Malfoy, y el falso Avery fue encontrado dos días después y acusado de emborracharse hasta la muerte.

Draco estaba a salvo.

Y hoy, tres días después, se había celebrado el funeral. Había sido duro fingir durante esos tres días, velando un cuerpo que no tenían (lo habían enterrado los aurores en las afueras de Azkaban) en la habitación de su hijo. Habían querido velar en la intimidad, y se respetó su decisión. Sin embargo, Bella quiso estar con ellos, y Narcissa no pudo negarse a que su hermana se quedara. Al fin y al cabo, era su sobrino. Al saber que se quedaba Bella, Severus también se quedó, por si las moscas. Bella no era tan buena como su Señor en oclumancia, pero siempre era mejor estar preparados.

Por suerte, todo fue bien. Además, Bella se pasaba más tiempo comiendo, bebiendo y durmiendo que velando en la habitación de Draco, así que no pasó mucho tiempo con ellos.

Lucius tomó un sorbo de brandy mientras recordaba los detalles del funeral.

Lord Voldemort en persona le había expresado sus condolencias, recordándole el momento en el que Draco había ayudado a matar a Albus Dumbledore y la gran pérdida que la causa había sufrido con la muerte del joven. Lucius casi deja escapar una mirada incrédula ante la frivolidad del Señor Oscuro, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

Por otra parte, Bella, quien nunca había sentido mucho cariño hacia su sobrino, comentó lo horrible que era que el "pobre chico" no hubiera tenido su oportunidad de convertirse en uno de ellos. Lucius casi ríe ante esto último. Todos daban por hecho que Lucius y Draco querían que éste último se uniera a los mortífagos… ¡qué ilusos!

Severus había estado ahí, por supuesto. Todos sabían que el fallecido era su ahijado, y el gesto tenso del profesor había dado el pego perfectamente.

La noticia de que Draco Malfoy estaba muerto había saltado a los periódicos, por supuesto. El mundo mágico celebraba la muerte del "mortífago junior", como lo llamaban. Lucius sonrió con ironía. ¿Cómo podían pensar que Draco era un mortífago? Una cosa era que el Lord te encargara algo, y otra muy distinta que grabara la marca en tu brazo. Y Draco no tenía la marca. Ni la tendría, si todo iba bien. Aunque claro… Avery sí la tenía, y no se la habían ocultado. Necesitaban algo que lo diferenciara del verdadero Draco, para cuando todo esto saliera a la luz.

"Mañana" se dijo Lucius. "Mañana dará comienzo todo".

Con ese pensamiento, abandonó su despacho en busca de su esposa, a la que encontró sentada entre las flores del jardín. Narcissa era una gran amante de las flores y las hierbas, y no era raro encontrarla con la mente perdida entre los pétalos o haciendo tareas del jardín.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás, hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello de su esposa para aspirar su aroma floral. Lucius no era dado a las demostraciones de cariño, pero realmente había tenido un día horrible, y necesitaba olvidarse de todo.

Narcissa se inclinó contra él, y suspiró preocupada.

- ¿Ha ido todo bien? – preguntó suavemente.

Lucius asintió contra su cuello, y Narcissa volvió a suspirar.

- Tengo miedo, Lucius. –murmuró.

Su marido la tomó suavemente de la barbilla y la besó, rozando apenas sus labios.

- Lo sé… - contestó al separarse de ella. – Yo también.

* * *

Ajeno a todo lo que se entretejía a su alrededor, Harry Potter caminaba cubierto por su capa invisible hacia el pequeño apartamento en el que convivía con Ron y Hermione, los cuales llevaban saliendo juntos dos años. Hacía cuatro días que no pasaba por ahí, seguro que sus amigos estaban preocupados. Pero traía buenas noticias…

El apartamento del trío dorado se encontraba escondido de forma parecida a Grimmauld Place, e incluso lo habían ocultado mediante un fidelio, siendo Harry el guardián secreto. Su ubicación estaba más o menos en las afueras de Londres, en un barrio muggle bastante acomodado.

Mirando a un lado y al otro de la calle, Harry entró en un bloque de apartamentos con una fachada de mármol muy ostentosa y excesivamente adornada, y cuando llegó a la última escalera, en el piso donde estaban los trasteros al que casi nunca subía nadie, extendió la mano. Ante él, apareció de la nada otra escalera, de madera y bastante más austera que la de mármol que Harry estaba pisando.

Cuando llegó arriba, la escalera desapareció, y Harry se encontró delante de la puerta de su apartamento, que se abrió cuando Harry identificó su magia ante los escudos y los encantamientos protectores.

Nada más entrar, una cabeza pelirroja asomó desde la puerta de la cocina.

- ¡Harry! – exclamó su amigo Ron, avanzando hacia él. – Comenzábamos a preocuparnos…

Harry palmeó el hombro de su amigo, y lanzó una sonrisa genuina.

- He tardado, pero traigo buenas noticias. – contestó.

Hermione apareció en la puerta de la cocina secándose las manos en un delantal, y Harry la abrazó cariñosamente.

- ¿Lo has encontrado? – preguntó ella, esperanzada.

- Si. – contestó Harry. –Costará un poco llegar hasta el lugar, pero al menos ya sabemos dónde está.

Rápidamente, explicó a sus amigos la localización del último horcruxe.

- En cuanto acabemos con éste –comenzó Ron – solo quedará…

- La serpiente. – asintió Harry.

- Y Voldemort. – añadió Hermione sombríamente.

Los tres amigos se quedaron unos instantes en silencio. Ron, que no solía aguantar bien la tensión, lo rompió palmeándose fuertemente la frente.

- ¡Dioses, Harry, lo olvidaba! – exclamó.

- ¿Olvidabas el qué? – preguntó Harry, alzando una ceja.

Por toda respuesta, Ron le tendió "El Profeta" de aquella misma mañana. Tras leer el titular, Harry ahogó una exclamación.

- ¿Malfoy ha muerto? – preguntó, incrédulo.

Ron asintió sonriente.

- Se lo merecía, ese estúpido hurón malnacido…

- ¡Ron! – exclamó Hermione. – Fue compañero nuestro...

- ¡Era un mortífago! – protestó el pelirrojo.

- Y quiso unirse a nosotros antes de que Snape matara a Dumbledore. –contestó Hermione enfadada. – Eso dice mucho de él, creo yo. ¡Fue chantajeado, por el amor de Dios!

Harry permaneció ajeno a la pelea que tenía lugar entre sus dos mejores amigos, todavía mirando el periódico en estado de shock. Parecía increíble que el niño malcriado que Harry había conocido en sus primeros años del colegio estuviera muerto… que aquél joven al que encomendaron la tarea de matar a Albus Dumbledore cuando tenía 16 años bajo la amenaza de matar a sus padres hubiera acabado de vivir así, sin más.

Puede que Malfoy fuera un mimado, egoísta, egocéntrico, hipócrita y que les hubiera estado molestando desde siempre, pero aún así… si Voldemort no hubiera existido…

No era justo… no era justo en absoluto.

Una mirada de determinación apareció en los ojos de Harry. Ron y Hermione seguían discutiendo, ajenos a la presencia de su amigo, y no se dieron cuenta de cuando Harry, tras arrugar el periódico, se encerró en su cuarto.

Harry apoyó la cabeza en la puerta, y suspiró.

"Esto acabará muy pronto" pensó. "Ya falta poco. Acabará pronto… para bien o para mal".

Ese pensamiento lo consoló, y Harry se sentó en su cama dispuesto a leer uno de los libros de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras que Dumbledore le había dejado en herencia.

Sin embargo… se equivocaba. Se equivocaba de pleno. No le iba a ser tan fácil. No cuando ciertos Slytherin se empeñaban en llevar las cosas a su manera.

* * *

_LilEvans_: _Bueno, chicos… aquí acaba el segundo capítulo. Os aviso que mañana me voy de vacaciones unos días, así que hasta que no vuelva no podré actualizar. Espero no tardar mucho._

_Y venga, decidme lo que os ha parecido. Quiero mejorar todo lo que pueda escribiendo esto, y para eso necesito vuestra ayuda. ¿Echáis de menos algo¿Qué sobra? Todo lo que se os ocurra, me lo contáis dándole al botón que hay abajo, ese que pone "Go"._

_Os estaré muy agradecida, así que por favor, mandad reviews. Me animan mogollón, de verdad…_

_¡Muchos besos, y hasta pronto! Y gracias por leer…_


	3. Puesta En Marcha

_¡Hola! Soy LilEvans, actualizando de nuevo. Primero, quiero pedir disculpas por el pequeño lapsus de la edad. En mi historia, tanto Draco como el trío de oro tienen 20 años. En el prólogo puse 18 por error, supongo que porque era el cumpleaños de mi hermano y cumplía precisamente esa edad. ¡Lo siento! _

_Y aquí teneis un nuevo mini-capítulo. Espero que os guste. ¡Besos!_

* * *

**PUESTA EN MARCHA:**

Harry caminaba por un callejón del Londres muggle, escondido tras su capa invisible, y mirando de vez en cuando hacia su espalda. Como todos los días, volvía de hacer una ronda por el Ministerio de Magia para intentar descubrir y deshacerse de los espías, o de las personas que se encontraban bajo la maldición Imperius. Ron y Hermione se estaban encargando de cambiar dinero mágico por dinero muggle, ayudados por una buena dosis de poción multijugos, por lo que no iban con él.

Harry había descubierto hoy que Eloise River estaba siendo controlada por la Imperius. Rápidamente, un potente Finite Incantatem con algunos arreglos inventados por Hermione habían roto la maldición, y Harry había añadido un hechizo de modificación de memoria para que la muchacha (secretaria adjunta del Ministro de Magia) no volviera en sí desorientada. Ya había muchos rumores sobre lo que estaba haciendo Harry, y el muchacho no necesitaba más publicidad, ni más especulaciones. Nadie debía saber que estaba interfiriendo de esa forma en el Ministerio.

Harry miró nervioso hacia atrás. Hacía rato que sentía la inquietante sensación de estar siendo seguido por alguien. Obviamente, eso era imposible… la capa invisible lo protegía de la vista de todo el mundo. No obstante, esa sensación…

- ¡Desmaius! – gritó una voz. Una voz que Harry conocía muy bien.

- ¡Protego! – gritó a su vez, al ver que el hechizo iba directamente dirigido hacia él.

¿Cómo diablos había Snape sido capaz de encontrarlo, llevando él la capa invisible¿Y dónde diablos estaba?

Otra voz conocida murmuró un hechizo a sus espaldas.

- ¡Expelliarmus!

- ¡Protego!

Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape.

- Dad la cara, cobardes. – dijo Harry, quitándose la capa. - ¿Dónde estáis?

De pronto, dos hechizos vinieron hacia él, desde direcciones contrarias. Un potente Protego de Harry los evadió, pero el muchacho no fue lo bastante rápido como para desviar un tercer hechizo proveniente del lado de Snape. El hechizo impactó directamente en su pecho, y Harry cayó al suelo, desmayado.

Dos sombras se acercaron lentamente a él. Una de ellas se inclinó sobre el muchacho, mientras que la otra, que llevaba un gran bulto al hombro, esperaba un poco más lejos.

- Bien hecho, Sev. – murmuró Lucius, levantándose y volviéndose hacia su compañero. – Ahora debemos darnos prisa.

Snape dejó caer el bulto que llevaba a hombros, que resultó ser el cadáver de uno de los Mortífagos de menor rango del cuartel general. Un bien preparado cambio de apariencia permanente convirtió el cadáver en el cuerpo sin vida de Harry Potter, mientras que Lucius cogió al verdadero Harry y se desapareció con él. Snape recogió la capa invisible, y sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo, el cual, tras murmurar la contraseña, se convirtió en un mapa de Londres similar al Mapa del Merodeador, en el que aparecían todos los magos y brujas que ponían el pie en la ciudad. Les había costado muchísimo desarrollarlo, y menos mal que Snape sabía de la existencia del Mapa del Merodeador y sabía que podía hacerse, porque si no, no hubieran podido pillar a Potter de ninguna forma mientras llevara su capa invisible.

Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

- ¡Mosmordre! – exclamó, y la Marca Tenebrosa surcó el cielo justo encima del falso cadáver de Harry Potter. Acto seguido, se desapareció hacia el cuartel general de los Mortífagos. Debía dar la gran noticia al Lord Oscuro de que su némesis, Harry Potter, estaba muerto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión Malfoy, Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy se encontraban en una de las salas de estar de la Mansión, la más pequeña, que se había convertido en algo así como un pequeño cuartel general. Incluso los elfos domésticos tenían prohibida la entrada allí, por miedo a que captaran información peligrosa. 

Los dos Malfoy estaban ultimando los preparativos para mandar a Potter con Draco. Primero, un hechizo de contención de magia convenientemente modificado de forma que Harry solo pudiera usar magia en el momento en el que verdaderamente estuviera en peligro. Segundo, un traslador ilegal, ilocalizable, y con un hechizo que impedía que dejara rastro alguno. Tercero, el cadáver de un muggle convertido en el Mortífago al que habían convertido en el cadáver de Potter.

- Ya está todo… - murmuró Narcisa.

- Métele el traslador en el bolsillo. – ordenó Lucius.

Narcisa metió un bolígrafo plateado en el bolsillo del pantalón de Potter, y se separó de él rápidamente para acercarse a una pequeña mesa de salón en la que había un ordenador portátil. La mujer sacudió su largo pelo rubio mientras abría su correo electrónico para enviar a Draco el aviso de que Potter iba de camino. El convenio era llamar a Potter "paquete" por si de alguna manera los mails o las llamadas de teléfono eran interceptadas.

_D: _

_El paquete va hacia ti. _

_Ten cuidado, no te vaya a dañar. _

_Un beso: Mamá. _

- Todo listo, Lucius. – dijo, volviéndose hacia él.

Lucius asintió, se volvió hacia el sofá donde habían tumbado al muchacho y lo apuntó con la varita.

- Un, dos, tres… - murmuró, y el muchacho desapareció.

Narcisa se acercó a su marido, y lo abrazó.

La suerte estaba echada.

* * *

_LilEvans¡Hola! Siento que este capítulo sea tan corto, prometo que el próximo será más largo, de verdad. Espero que os esté gustando. ¡Un besazo, y dejad reviews!_

_PD: Aquí voy a contestar los reviews anónimos, los otros los contesto por medio de la web. _

_**Ale->** _¡Muchas gracias! Espero que te siga gustando. ;-) ¡Un beso!

_**Kikimaru->**_ Gracias por avisarme de lo de la edad, no me había dado cuenta. Arriba he explicado lo que ocurrió, jeje. En el próximo capítulo veremos más de Draco en el mundo muggle. ¡Gracias por leer! Besos.

**_Me_ _encanta!->_** Muchas gracias, de verdad. Espero no defraudar, y que te siga gustando. ¡Besos!


	4. Contratiempos

_¡Hola, chicos! Soy LilEvans._

_Lo primero, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar… he estado muy liada con el comienzo de curso, las clases, las prácticas. Pero bueno, intentaré que la próxima vez no se alargue tanto._

_Lo segundo, muchas gracias a los que me habéis enviado reviews. Me hace muchísima ilusión, de verdad. _

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4:

_D:_

_El Paquete va hacia ti._

_Ten cuidado, no te vaya a dañar. _

_Un beso: Mamá._

Draco levantó la vista del ordenador y lanzó una mirada resignada a su alrededor. Se acabó el vivir tranquilo… Le tocaba convivir ni más ni menos que con San Potter, el orgulloso, idiota, mimado y creído Potter. ¡Qué suerte la suya!

Lentamente se levantó y se acercó hacia el centro de la habitación que había habilitado para Potter, donde, sobre una gran alfombra con dibujos en espiral, se había habilitado el punto final de traslación. Con todas las precauciones, desde luego… era un punto que no se podía rastrear, de ninguna forma.

Solo tuvo que esperar unos cinco segundos antes de que un cuerpo desmayado apareciera en el centro de la alfombra, precedido por un ligero "plop".

Suspirando resignadamente, Draco se agachó junto al recién llegado, le sacó el traslador del bolsillo y comprobó sus constantes vitales para verificar que todo estaba bien. Acto seguido, y no sin esfuerzo, Draco cogió a Harry en brazos y lo llevó hasta la gran cama que de ahí en adelante sería suya.

Por simple precaución, el rubio ató mágicamente las manos de Harry con fuertes trozos de tela a la cama. Potter podía no tener magia, pero seguía teniendo los puños. Draco no estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de sufrir una buena paliza antes de poder explicarse.

Tras comprobar que el moreno seguía desmayado, Draco volvió a acercarse al ordenador portátil para contestar el mail de su madre.

_Mamá: _

_El paquete ha llegado correctamente. Sigue sin desenvolver. He tomado precauciones, no me dañará. _

_Te seguiré informando. _

_Saluda a padre de mi parte. _

_Un abrazo: D_

Tras comprobar que se había enviado correctamente, Draco se sirvió una copa de vino, volvió junto a la cama de Harry, agarró una silla y se sentó a esperar. No podía despertarlo con magia, así que tendría que esperar a que despertara por sí solo. Tampoco debía faltar mucho…

Draco se entretuvo observando a su viejo némesis de la escuela. Había cambiado mucho, y Draco se sorprendió a sí mismo obsequiando al moreno con una mirada apreciativa. Y es que ya no era aquél chico renacuajo y delgaducho que había conocido. Era más alto, más o menos como él, y bastante musculoso. Su pelo también estaba más largo, y el hecho de que siguiera creciendo como los pinchos de un puercoespín le daba un toque rebelde. Las gafas que el muchacho solía llevar tampoco estaban por ningún lado, y Draco se preguntó si las seguiría llevando.

De pronto, Harry se movió, y Draco preparó su pose más Malfoy para recibir al Niño Que Vivió de vuelta al mundo.

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, se encontró con la mirada plateada de Draco Malfoy, que lo observaba sentado elegantemente en una silla, con una ceja levantada al más puro estilo Malfoy y una copa de vino en la mano. Harry lo observó, confuso.

Ante la falta de respuesta del muchacho, Draco se decidió a hablar.

- Vaya, Potter. – dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa. – Por fin despiertas…. Me has tenido un buen rato aburrido, aunque he de reconocer que eres menos irritante dormido que despierto.

Harry simplemente lo miró sin responder, la confusión y la desorientación muy presentes en su rostro, y ante el silencio del moreno Draco comenzó a preocuparse. Se estaba comportando de una forma un tanto… ¿atípica?

- ¿Potter? – preguntó, incorporándose. - ¿Estás… bien?

- Yo… ¿qué…? – habló el moreno, y Draco respiró aliviado. - ¿Qu… quién eres tú?

De nuevo, el corazón de Draco se encogió con preocupación.

- ¿Me tomas el pelo, Potter? – preguntó inclinando la cabeza, aun a sabiendas de que el miedo y la confusión que emanaba la mirada verde del moreno no podían ser fingidas.

El muchacho no respondió, sino que simplemente se miró sus propias manos y su confusión se hizo aún más evidente.

- ¿Qu… qué…? – preguntó al rubio. - ¿Es… estoy atado?

El rubio lo miró, sin reaccionar, y el moreno cedió al miedo y comenzó a forcejear.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó, asustado. – Yo… ¿dónde estoy? N… no consigo recordar… ¿por qué estoy atado¿Qué me ocurre?

Draco siguió mirándolo, desconcertado, y el muchacho comenzó a luchar con más fuerza contra sus ligaduras.

- ¡¡¡CONTÉSTAME!!! – gritó, con la voz embargada de incertidumbre y miedo.

Ante el grito, Draco reaccionó por fin, se levantó y fue hacia el moreno.

- Ya, ya, tranquilo. – le dijo. – Deja de luchar o te harás daño. Te soltaré¿vale?

Harry se quedó inmóvil y lo miró acercarse, su mirada teñida de miedo y furia, como un animal salvaje ante la amenaza de un cazador. Cuando el rubio llegó hasta él y extendió la mano, el moreno se alejó todo lo que pudo.

- No voy a hacerte daño. – prometió el rubio, cada vez más desconcertado. – Déjame desatarte, por favor.

Harry, aún temeroso, se miró en los ojos grises de su captor, el cual no pudo evitar asombrarse ante el intenso verde de estos. Ahora que lo veía sin gafas, el color era increíble.

- Si no vas a hacerme daño¿por qué me ataste? – preguntó el moreno con lentitud.

Draco esbozó una media sonrisa. Esa frase se parecía más a las formas del Harry Potter que él conocía.

- Larga historia. – contestó, intentando sonar tranquilizador. – Te desato, y te la cuento¿de acuerdo?

Harry, todavía manteniendo contacto visual con Draco, asintió lentamente, y el rubio volvió a extender las manos para soltar las ataduras del muchacho. Mientras luchaba contra los nudos, Draco pensaba rápidamente. Algo había ido mal, pero no sabía qué. Se suponía que Harry no tenía que perder sus recuerdos ni nada parecido, y no entendía por qué había sucedido tal cosa. Pero, si Harry no recordaba nada… ni Voldemort, ni su papel en la guerra, ni… ¡Merlín! Era un contratiempo en toda regla que el moreno estuviera así.

Cuando estuvo desatado, Harry se levantó de un salto y puso la cama entre Draco y él. El muchacho rubio levantó una ceja ante el gesto, pero no comentó nada y se sentó en la cama, sin dejar de observar al pelinegro.

- ¿No recuerdas nada de nada, Potter? – preguntó suavemente. - ¿Tu nombre¿De dónde eres¿Lo que eres¿Nada?

Con una mirada de incertidumbre, el moreno negó con la cabeza, y Draco suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos con cansancio.

- De acuerdo. – murmuró. - ¿Tienes hambre?

Harry inclinó la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al rubio, completamente desorientado y receloso. Decidió que no se fiaba de él, así que negó de forma vehemente con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo. – repitió Draco.

El rubio se masajeó las sienes con cansancio. ¡Lo que le faltaba! No contento con venir a molestarle en su retiro, Potter tenía que ponerle las cosas más difíciles todavía.

Draco sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón, todos sus movimientos seguidos con detalle por los brillantes ojos verdes del moreno, y marcó el número dos de su agenda.

El teléfono solo tuvo que sonar una vez.

- ¿Si? – contestó la voz de Snape, anhelante.

- Padrino… algo ha ido mal. – dijo Draco, rápidamente.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó Snape, alarmado.

- Potter no recuerda nada. – contestó el rubio.

- ¡Cómo que no recuerda nada! – exclamó Snape.

- Nada de nada. – volvió a repetir Draco. – Ni su nombre, ni el mío, ni lo que es… ¡nada!

Tras un breve momento, Snape decidió que la situación valía la pena el riesgo.

- Cojo mi traslador, en cinco minutos estoy allí. – dijo.

Con un breve "clic" la comunicación se cortó.

Draco volvió a guardar su móvil y se quedó mirando al moreno, plantado todavía al otro lado de la cama. Al menos, la mirada de miedo e incertidumbre había dado paso a otra de curiosidad, y los ojos verdes de Harry alternaban entre la observación del rostro y los movimientos del rubio y la observación de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

El rubio se levantó lentamente de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los sillones de la habitación sin dejar de observar al pelinegro, el cual, a su vez, le observaba a él.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas, Potter? – preguntó Draco, señalando el otro sillón.

Harry simplemente negó con la cabeza, con una mirada desconfiada.

- Como quieras… - musitó Draco. – Veo que sigues siendo el mismo idiota cabezón de siempre.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero no pudo replicar. En ese momento, un leve plop anunció la llegada de Severus Snape al punto de aparición.

Draco se levantó del sillón en señal de respeto hacia el maestro de pociones.

- Padrino… - saludó, con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Draco. – Snape se acercó al rubio y lo tomó por los hombros, observándolo intensamente. - ¿Cómo estás?

- No deberías preocuparte por mí, Sev, se cuidarme solo. – contestó Draco. – Preocúpate mejor por nuestro huésped.

Snape siguió la mirada de Draco y se encontró con los ojos verde intenso del hijo de James y Lily Potter, que observaba la escena dividido entre la curiosidad y la desconfianza.

- Potter, Potter, Potter… - saludó Snape. – Siempre metido en problemas¿verdad?

Harry no contestó, sino que le devolvió una mirada furiosa.

Snape comenzó a acercarse al moreno mientras sacaba la varita y lo apuntaba con ella. Harry retrocedió contra la pared, poniéndose instintivamente en guardia.

- Lo siento, Potter, pero tengo que examinar su pequeño cerebro Gryffindor. – dijo el profesor de pociones con voz monótona y una ligera mirada de disgusto. – _¡Legeremens!_

Una gran cantidad de recuerdos y pensamientos pasaron ante los ojos de Snape, pero eran borrosos y caóticos. Tras unos momentos, el ex-Mortífago bajó la varita y lanzó una mirada inquisitiva hacia el joven Gryffindor, que se encontraba un tanto aturdido.

- Sus recuerdos están ahí. – comentó. – Pero están bloqueados.

- ¿Bloqueados? – preguntó Draco. - ¿Por qué?

Snape se encogió de hombros.

- Creo que el hechizo que modificamos de contención de magia es el que tiene la culpa… supongo que el hechizo se asegura de ésta forma de que el joven no use magia, pues si no la recuerda, ésta solo vendrá a él cuando de verdad sea necesitada. – explicó Snape.

- ¿Y cómo se los desbloqueamos? – preguntó Draco.

Snape metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó cinco botellines de pociones.

- He venido preparado. – comentó, seleccionando dos de los cinco botellines y pasándoselos a Draco. – He traído lo que pensaba que podría hacer falta…

Draco observó los dos botellines, uno de ellos con un líquido dorado y otro con un líquido verdoso. Su alto conocimiento de pociones le permitió saber lo que contenían, así que simplemente asintió.

- ¿Dosis? – preguntó escuetamente.

- Una cucharadita de la dorada al día y media de la verde cada 8 horas. – contestó Snape.

Draco asintió, mirando de reojo al joven moreno, pues sentía su mirada verde intensamente clavada en su nuca.

- Ardo en deseos por intentar darle una de éstas. – musitó en tono irónico. – Además de tenerlo aquí, tengo que hacer de niñera. Lo que me faltaba…

Snape sonrió.

- Créeme, te entiendo. Sé que es difícil aguantar le. Pero es importante para nuestros planes. No olvides, Draco, que tu futuro, y posiblemente el nuestro, dependen enteramente de él.

Draco suspiró.

- Sí, ya lo sé. – musitó. – Pero no pienso dejar de quejarme.

Snape esbozó una media sonrisa y recogió su traslador. Pero antes de irse, el maestro de pociones se volvió hacia su ahijado con expresión seria.

- Además… - susurró, de forma que el pelinegro no le escuchara. – Aprovechando que Potter recuperará sus recuerdos poco a poco, podrías hacer que el concepto que tiene de nosotros cambiara, digamos, ligeramente…

Draco sonrió conspiradoramente. Por supuesto, él ya lo había pensado. No por nada había sido en Hogwarts el príncipe de los Slytherin…

Snape sonrió a su vez y se dio media vuelta. Y así, de espaldas, permitió que un gesto de cariño hacia su ahijado se adueñara de su cara.

- Cuídate, Draco.

- Lo haré. –prometió el rubio.

- Pórtese bien, Potter. – añadió el profesor de pociones, y activó el traslador.

- Uno… dos… tres.

Y Harry y Draco se quedaron solos.

- Bien… - dijo Draco volviéndose hacia el moreno. – Y ahora¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Harry solo le devolvió la mirada, desafiante.

* * *

Snape, en vez de aparecerse en su casa, lo hizo en la Mansión Malfoy. Los escudos de la mansión reconocieron su magia, y cuando Lucius dio el visto bueno, las puertas de la imponente casa se abrieron.

Nada más entrar, un elfo doméstico le comunicó que el "amo" lo esperaba en su despacho.

Snape subió rápidamente las grandes y elegantes escaleras y, tras recorrer un largo pasillo, tocó a la puerta del despacho del patriarca de los Malfoy.

- Pasa. – contestó éste desde dentro.

Snape entró, raudo, y vio al rubio sentado en uno de sus sillones, esperándole.

- Siento molestarte tan tarde, Lucius. – susurró. – Pero tenía que contártelo… algo salió mal con el hechizo de contención de magia.

Lucius se levantó y ofreció brandy a su interlocutor, que aceptó.

- ¿El chico puede hacer magia? – preguntó el rubio, incrédulo.

- No, no es eso. – respondió Snape. – Ha olvidado quien es, y por lo tanto, ha olvidado que es un mago.

Lucius dio un sorbo a su brandy, con el entrecejo fruncido.

- O sea que no recuerda nada… ni lo que tiene que hacer.

- No. – contestó Snape. – Le llevé a Draco unas pociones que creo que mejorarán sus recuerdos, pero no puedo prometer nada.

- Sin embargo…

- Si, lo sé. – interrumpió Snape. – Puede venirnos bien. Ya se lo dije a Draco.

- Si. – afirmó Lucius, molesto por la interrupción. – Y mi hijo lo hará bien. Es un gran manipulador.

Snape sonrió levemente.

- Tiene a quien parecerse…

Lucius sonrió también, y apuró su brandy.

- Bien. –dijo el rubio. - Mientras Draco se ocupa del muchacho, nosotros nos ocuparemos del Señor Tenebroso. Tenemos que encontrar la manera de debilitarlo para cuando el chico esté en condiciones de volver…

- Veré de qué me puedo enterar. – dijo Snape, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Bien, pues nada más. – dijo Lucius masajeando sus sienes. – Y ahora, si me disculpas, mi esposa me está esperando. Te acompaño a la puerta.

Ambos hombres salieron del despacho y caminaron por los pasillos de la gran mansión, en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la salida, un elfo doméstico abrió las puertas, y Snape se volvió hacia Lucius.

- Estaremos en contacto, Lucius. – murmuró.

Lucius asintió, y estrechó la mano del profesor de pociones.

- Adiós. Cuídate, Severus– se despidió, y el moreno, con un escueto "Tú también", salió de la mansión.

El elfo cerró la puerta, y Lucius se volvió y comenzó a subir lentamente las escaleras, pensando en su hijo. Ojalá se las apañara bien con el chico Potter. Y en verdad, el pequeño contratiempo de los recuerdos les vendría bien. Draco era todo un Slytherin. Conseguiría que el chico cambiara la impresión que tenía de ellos. Seguro que lo conseguía.

Lucius sonrió orgulloso, y esa misma sonrisa fue la que vio Narcissa Malfoy en cuanto su marido cruzó las puertas de su habitación.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó con un libro en su regazo, observando a su marido mientras cambiaba su túnica por ropa de dormir.

Lucius asintió, todavía sonriendo.

- Todo va muy bien.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Londres, una muy preocupada Hermione se encontraba sentada en la salita de estar de la casa que compartía con Ron y Harry.

- Tranquila, Mione. – decía en ese momento el pelirrojo. – Algo le habrá retenido, seguro que vendrá enseguida.

- Pero Ronald… - exclamó la castaña exasperada. – Hace seis horas que se fue, y normalmente no tarda más de dos…

Ron suspiró. Él también estaba preocupado. Intentaba que la chica no se preocupara, pero ésta era demasiado inteligente como para aceptar sus argumentos.

"¿Dónde te has metido, Harry?" pensó el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido. "Ojalá estés bien…".

En ese mismo instante, un patronus, que reconocieron como el de Tonks, hizo su aparición. Tras una milésima de segundo, abrió la boca y habló con la voz de su dueña:

- Ha ocurrido algo, chicos. Se trata de Harry. Es totalmente necesario que vengáis ahora mismo al cuartel general.

Acto seguido, el patronus se desvaneció.

Hermione y Ron se miraron, el pánico desbordando sus rostros.

* * *

_Hasta aquí hemos llegado, chicos. Creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida, jeje... xD_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo._

_Y ahora, si no os importa, dejadme un review. Hacedme saber que estáis ahí, que me leéis. No os podéis imaginar cuánto me anima eso._

_¡Un besazo!_

_Ciao!_


End file.
